Juntos Para Siempre
by BeMiaCA
Summary: Bella y Edward quienes se conocen por un accidente de transito, Edward al ver a la chica se siente culpable de lo que hizo y comienza a ayudarla, tiempo despues comeinzan a salir y repentinamente Bella sale embarazada, ambos asumen la responsabillidad de un bebe, pero esto trae dificultades que les serán difíciles de resolver y con ello se pondrán aprueba como padres y esposos.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1:

NOTICIAS….

Era la Primera vez que salía de mi casa a las tres de la madrugada, mi mama había llamado un taxi con anticipación porque sabia que yo no seria capaz de manejar el auto a tan altas horas. El chofer corría a toda Velocidad entre las oscuras calles de Forks, y esquivaba cada hoyo y cada obstáculo como si tuviera años manejando por la misma vía, Entonces me di cuenta de que salíamos de la ciudad, mire de nuevo por la ventana del auto, aun no estaba seguro de si salíamos o no de Forks, la calle estaba demasiado oscura y no lograba ver los arboles.

Todo esta Bien Cielo… Iremos a Phoenix por un tiempo, Algo ha pasado – Habló Esme. Mi dulce, pasiva y autoritaria madre. Sus Manos acariciaron mi cabello revolviéndolo más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Es algo malo con papa? ¿Tuvo un Accidente en la construcción? – mi corazón se aceleró de tan solo pensar en que había pasado algo a Carlisle.

Esme me miró sonreída. Sus ojos color Canela brillaban con mucha intensidad

No cariño, Tu padre esta en perfectas condiciones, es Rosalie –

Rosalie – murmuré. Entonces recordé que ella y Emmett estaban esperando un hijo, desde hace casi 9 meses - ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Esta bien el pequeño Emmett?

Él bebe esta muy bien cielo, Emmett y Rosalie llamaron hace un rato, Parece que él bebe nacerá dentro de unos días, le aplicaran cesaria porque Rose es muy estrecha y no puede tenerlo. – explicó.

Entonces Sonó el Celular de Esme.

Es tu padre, veré que quiere – contestó – Hola Amor, si Edward esta conmigo, ya estamos cerca del aeropuerto, no cielo Alice dijo que iría mañana es que tiene que hacer unas diligencias en Port Ángeles. ¿Cómo esta Rose? – Su llamada me causaba intriga, quería saber lo que Carlisle le decía y era muy tentadora la idea de pegar mi oreja al celular de Esme. – Dile que no camine mucho y que deje a Emmett hacer las cosas mientras yo llego, se lo diré, Yo también. Nos vemos en unas horas.

Colgó.

¿Que te dijo de Rose? – pregunté ansioso.

Rose esta bien, pero quiere andar cocinando y limpiando. ¿Puedes creerlo? – mi mama Sonrió en forma chistosa – a Rose nunca en su vida le había gustado limpiar, mucho menos cocinar y ahora que no puede lo quiere hacer.

Es una ironía – comenté entre risitas. – además de eso que dijo…

Preguntó por ti y Alice, y también dijo que una chica le preguntó por ti hace unos días, dijo que su nombre era Bella –

¿Bella Preguntó por mí? ¿Y eso fue todo lo que hizo? – volví a preguntar a mi madre.

No lo sé hijo, tu padre solo me dijo eso - Esme me miró de nuevo. – Esa chica, Bella, ¿es la chica aquella que te insultó en el consultorio de Jasper?

Si mama, es la misma – respondí sobando mi mejilla, ya que insultarme no lo fue lo único que hizo.

¿Por qué te insultó? –

Por nada mamá – respondí encogiéndome de Hombros.

Edward, ¿que le hiciste a esa probé chica? –me preguntó seria. Puede que sea el único hijo Varón de mis padres, y que sea muy mentiroso y además de discreto delante de Esme, pero aun así ella me conocía.

Nada mamá, ¿Que podría hacerle yo? El más santo de tus tres hijos – bromeé. Esme me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Hasta yo sabía que no había nada de santo en mí.

Cariño, ten cuidado con lo que haces – me advirtió.

A pesar de que no le conté nada a Esme sabe lo que había pasado con Bella, tal vez no al detalle, pero ella me conoce bien y estoy seguro de que no duda en que entre Bella y yo pasó algo.

Además es extraño que Bella halla preguntado por mi, Después de que ella me insulto, me golpeó y me mando al caño, ¿ahora quería saber de mi? ¿Acaso esta loca? ó ¿es bipolar?

Para que me estaría buscando Bella, Ella no es de esas que vuelve a buscar a los pervertidos que la molestan. Puede que se halla arrepentido y quiera salir conmigo después de todo…

Aun no olvido cuando la Conocí.

_FLASH BACK_

Phoenix, Arizona.

Dime Emmett, ¿Como va el Matrimonio con mi Hermana? – pregunté mientras Manejaba hacia la casa de Emmett y Rosalie y veía mi Celular, Jessica me había mandado mil Mensajes y todos terminaban con un: "te quiero ver". Siempre es lo mismo con ella, aun no entiende que lo nuestro solo fue una noche.

Emmett Río entre dientes.

Rose es muy buena esposa – Comenzó – Me complace en todo lo que quiero y hasta cumple su promesa de dejar su mal carácter. La verdad es que me hace muy feliz, sé que solo llevo unos cuantos meses con ella siendo esposos, pero te digo que es mejor estar casado que mantenerse en un noviazgo.

Entonces, ¿es mi hermana una excelente mujer? – pregunté confundido ante la respuesta de Emmett, se me hace difícil imaginarme a Rose sin discutir o poner una mala cara.

Si que lo es – respondió Emmett y soltó un suspiro. – Te juro que tuve suerte con ella.

Eso lo dices porque es mi hermana –

No, Eddy tu muy bien sabes cuando miento y cuando no. Es enserio – Emmett me miró completamente serio, de verdad estaba adulando a mi hermana, a Rosalie.

Está bien te creo. – le respondí y finalmente miré otra vez a la calle, Solo para darme cuenta de que iba a chocar con una camioneta. Intenté esquivarla de inmediatamente pero ya era demasiado tarde, la camioneta estaba muy cerca y a la velocidad que iba necesitaba frenar, pero por alguna razón el auto no se detenía. Lo único que pude hacer fue sostenerme bien para no causarme algún golpe del que pueda sufrir luego.

Emmett vio la camioneta frente a nosotros, y luego a nosotros a punto de chocarla, entonces con rapidez abrió la puerta que estaba de su lado, me tomó del brazo y se lanzó junto conmigo del auto, segundos antes de chocar. Los dos caímos dando vueltas sobre el asfalto.

No! No no no no no! – gritó una chica detrás de los dos autos chocados. Emmett y yo nos levantamos todos sucios y raspados del asfalto, corrimos directo hacia donde se hallaba el feo accidente, al principio estaba asustado, la voz de una chica gritando "¡No! No no no no!" significaba que alguien había muerto o estaba herido. Por mi mente pasaba la posibilidad de convertirme en un asesino por ser descuidado con el auto, no quería ir a prisión por un problema técnico del auto.

¿Que pasa? ¿Quién esta herido? – gritó Emmett viendo a la chica gritona.

Nadie esta herido, excepto por mi auto – replicó la chica mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza – mi padre me matará. Estoy muerta, muerta.

Cálmate – le interrumpí – no es tu culpa, es mi culpa.

La chica me miró y respiró profundo, bajó sus brazos. Segundos después Parecía haberse calmado.

¿Me dices tu nombre? – preguntó con voz baja y con los ojos cerrados.

Edward Cullen, para servirte – ofrecí mi mano.

¿Para servirme? Tu rompiste mi camioneta! – comenzó a gritar – que no viste que estaba estacionada! De seguro mirabas el celular, claro, mírate – me señaló - por tu vestimenta se nota que eres de esos que no le importa chocar autos porque tienen dinero, pues a mi si me importa Edward Cullen.

Dijo mi nombre con rabia.

Señorita, cálmese nosotros pagaremos los daños – dijo Emmett mientras que yo aun buscaba que decir.

Disculpe Amigo de Edward Cullen – volvió decir mi nombre con rabia - pero usted no tiene algo que yo perderé con la reparación de mi camioneta, tiempo y mi trabajo. –

Discúlpeme, no quise dañar su camioneta – dije intentando controlar mi rabia, ella no era nadie para gritarme.

Y de que sirve su disculpa, ya la chocó! No puedo devolver el tiempo! – volvió a gritar. Esa fue la última gota que derramó el vaso.

Si dañe su vieja y fea camioneta, lamento que tenga que perder su trabajo y su valioso tiempo, pero yo no estoy aquí para que usted me grite por un accidente mecánico, asique sea decente y compórtese como una dama, por favor! – usé mi voz gruesa y Temperamental. Esta chica me estaba sacando de quicio con sus griterías y temperamento. De repente La chica se calló, se quedó en total silencio mirándonos a mi y Emmett, Paralizada.

¿Estás bien? - le pregunté. Estaba Pálida, totalmente pálida o creo que su piel ya era así. – oye…

Isabella – dijo finalmente y ofreció su mano, Parecía estar bien – Lo siento, lamento a verles gritado, es que no he pasado unos muy buenos días y ahora mi camioneta, mi único transporte, Dioss… todo se me esta poniendo en el cuello.

Tranquila Isabella, Nosotros pagaremos los daños – dijo Emmett.

No tengo duda en eso, gracias. – sonrió débilmente y miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca. – Mierda! Se me hace tarde!

¿Qué pasa Isabella? – pregunté, la chica se veía muy angustiada y nerviosa.

Tengo que ir una reunión familiar muy importante, y estoy aquí. – dijo.

¿Es demasiado importante? – preguntó Emmett.

Si. Es Mi Hermano Tyler, hoy se gradúa, llevaba días pidiendo permiso en la Oficina para ir a su graduación, hasta que al fin lo logré – su rostro se volvió triste – supongo que no iré. Demonios, yo siempre atraigo la mala suerte.

Edward Puede llevarte – dijo Emmett. Ambos miramos a Emmett. – Mi casa esta a pocas calles de aquí y allí esta mi auto, puedes ir y llevarla, yo me encargaré de los autos.

¿Estas seguro Em? – dije. La idea de dejarlo e ir a su casa donde seguramente se hallaba Rosalie no eras muy buena, ya que conociendo a mi hermana ella preguntaría de inmediato por su esposo y si le contara lo que paso me volvería loco con sus nervios y ataques verbales.

Claro que si Eddy. Vayan! Yo me encargo. – Emmett movió su mano en señal de que nos fuéramos. Isabella sonrió y lo abrazó inconscientemente.

Gracias! De verdad – le dijo.

No te preocupes. Ahora vete con Edward –

Isabella me miró, Esa fue su señal para decirme "Vamos". Tomé las llaves de la casa de Emmett y Rose y comencé a caminar con Isabella a mi lado. La casa estaba a solo 3 cuadras, no era muy lejos pero era tiempo suficiente como para tener una pequeña conversación, no me gustaba andar en silencio y menos cuando una chica estaba a mi lado. Sin embargo Isabella se mantenía en silencio y miraba al frente, ignorando que yo estaba allí. La miré evaluándola, no me había dado cuenta de los atributos que tenia, de su gran trasero y sus muy bien puestos senos a pesar de ser pequeños, tampoco consideré su vestimenta, su short de Blue Jean apretando su trasero y su camisa Negra, para ir a una graduación estaba demasiado sencilla, aunque debo admitir que se veía sexy, mostrando sus largas y Blancas piernas, Su cabellera castaña, pero a la vez Rojiza estaba suelta ondeando en la brisa, por simple vista supuse que el largo de su cabello no pasaría de la mitad de la espalda, tenia unas muy lindas mejillas algo rosadas y labios esponjosos. Sus ojos estaban debajo de unos lentes de sol oscuros que no me dejaban ver tras de si.

De repente Isabella me miró. Volteé mi mirada hacia el frente.

¿Falta mucho? – preguntó.

No ya estamos cerca. – respondí algo nervioso, creí que me había pillado viéndola. – esa es la casa.

Isabella, se detuvo al ver la casa de Emmett y Rose. Parece que se había sorprendido demasiado, como si no hubiera visto una mansión, aunque la casa de Emmett y Rose no es tan ostentosa como la que tengo en Forks, de hecho comparándolas, la de Em y Rose esta de tres…

¿Es esta la casa de tu amigo? –

Corrección, mi cuñado. Si. Es pequeña ¿no? – comenté. Y abrí la puerta – pasemos rápido deben estar esperándote.

Entramos a la casa, coloqué mi chaqueta sobre la mesa del jardín frontal y corrí al porche para sacar el auto de Emmett. Isabella se quedo al lado de mi chaqueta esperándome y viendo la casa.

¿Edward? – preguntó Rosalie desde la ventana panorámica de la sala que daba con el jardín. - ¿Dónde esta Emmett?

Esta con mi auto – respondí corriendo hacia el porche.

¿Quién es esta chica? – pregunto Rosalie y señaló a Isabella quien se quedó callada.

Emmett y yo tuvimos un accidente, yo estaba distraído y choque con el auto de Isabella – Señale a Isabella mientras Abría la puerta del Auto de Emmett.

¿Emmett esta bien? –dijo rose enseguida con una mano en su corazón.

Si rose… Él está bien, y yo también por si te interesa – Rose suspiro de Alivio.

No. Yo sé que estas bien te estoy viendo. ¿Por qué Emmett no vino contigo? –

Porque se quedo cuidando los autos y esperando al fiscal, Rose no tengo tiempo para esto, tráeme algo de ropa -

Enseguida Rosalie sacó de mis maletas un Blue jean y una de mis camisas favoritas, ya que la ropa que llevaba puesta se había ensuciado con el choque. Isabella aclaró su garganta mirando a Rosalie.

Eh… Hola… Edward, ¿podríamos irnos ya? – dijo señalando el reloj en su muñeca, se le hacía tarde y yo estaba hablando con Rose.

Si. En cuanto me cambie de Ropa… –

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

El vuelo pasó mas rápido de lo que había imaginado, y en pocas horas ya estaba en Phoenix, junto a mi Hermana embarazada, a su esposo emocionado y a mi padre preocupado. Llegamos a la casa de Emmett mi mamá corrió a ver a Rosalie, mientras que yo tuve que bajar las maletas del taxi. Todos estaban felices por vernos, hace meses que no nos veíamos la cara y que no veíamos la pansa de Rose, estaba mas grande y Rose se veía mas agotada, esta vez si tenia derecho a poner malas caras, pero supongo que por la emoción del pequeño Emmett solo Sonreía.

Los cinco nos sentamos en los muebles de cuero de Rose, ella es decoradora, asique su casa siempre estaba bien remodelada y cómoda. Carlisle se sentó a lado de Esme, Rose como siempre al lado de Emmett y yo frente a las dos parejas, como siempre solo.

Wow… Rose estas gorda – bromeé, pero a nadie le causó gracia mi chiste por que me miraron mal. – Amm… ¿Cómo esta el pequeño Emmett? – cambié el tema

Muy bien, el doctor dice que es un bebe grande y que esta muy sano. – respondió Emmett orgulloso de su hijo.

¿Cuando te harán la cesaria? – preguntó Esme preocupada.

En una semana mamá, ya el doctor me dio la cita y me dijo todo lo que debía hacer para prepararme. – Rosalie estaba algo asustada, tal vez era la idea de ser operada, o de que una fea cicatriz quedara en su abdomen bajo al tener a su hijo, ella no era modelo, pero siendo tan guapa era obvio que le preocupara su físico.

¿Dónde esta Jazz? – pregunté buscándolo con la vista. A pesar de que tenia tiempo sin saber algo de mi familia, prefería ver a mi mejor amigo Jasper.

Esta en el consultorio, una chica lo llamó para una consulta urgente. – Carlisle me miró – creo que es tu amiga Bella.

¿Bella? – dije. Enseguida me levanté del mueble – voy a ir al consultorio entonces… Vendré para la cena.

Salí con rapidez de la casa de Rose y Emmett, estaba desesperado por ver a Bella, si ella me había tratado a las patadas y yo a ella, pero no fui yo quien comenzó a buscarla y además, necesitaba salir con alguien que no fuera Ángela o mi mamá. Tomé un Taxi hasta el consultorio de Jasper, yo sabia que luego volvería con el porque Jasper no me dejaría jamás varado en algún lugar. Su consultorio estaba cerrado para otros clientes, Solo había atendido a Bella; Mas extraño aún.

¿Jasper? – llamé desde la recepción. – Soy yo Edward.

No. Bella Cálmate – escuche susurros desde su oficina – Bella. No!

Entonces bella vino furiosa hacia mí.

Edward! – Dijo en voz alta – eres un maldito!

¿Qué? ¿Porque que te hice? –

Te odio! Arruinaste mi vida! No sé que voy a hacer ahora – Bella estaba llorando y muy frustrada – esto es tu culpa Edward, tu culpa, debiste haberme dejado allí en el coche gritándote, en lugar de llevarme a la graduación y luego hacernos amigos… me hubiese evitado este enorme problema.

Pero… ¿cual problema? De que hablas Bell's – yo estaba confundido, y nadie me explicaba que pasaba.

Bella esta embarazada – dijo Jasper. Con la hoja de los resultados en la mano – tiene dos meses de gestación.

Mi rostro quedó paralizado, no podía moverme, estaba totalmente distraído. No era posible que Bella estuviera embarazada de mi ó ¿si? NO. Yo hace mucho que no veo a bella, además la ultima vez que dormí con ella, ella tomo sus pastillas porque yo se las di. Eso del embarazo no era posible.

¿Estas seguro de esto Jasper? – pregunté.

SI. Esta embarazada – Jasper me dio el papel con los resultados efectivamente positivos. Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima. Yo con un bebe y de Bella, yo. Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen, siendo padre a mis 23 años. DE NINGUNA MANERA! Ese debía ser un error.

Pues no lo creo, hagamos otra prueba, debe estar equivocado ese resultado. – dije nervioso y alterado. Bella estaba sentada en el mismo mueble que yo pero a una muy grande distancia de mí.

Edward, ya hicimos tres pruebas mas y todas están correctas – respondió Jasper. Y se sentó frente a nosotros – sé que es difícil pero véanlo del lado bueno un hijo es una bendición. Han sido bendecidos.

Entonces Bella comenzó a llorar más fuerte con su cabeza entre sus piernas, Lloraba con nostalgia y desespero. Ella sufría muchos más que yo con esto, sus estudios, su trabajo, que dirán sus Padres, yo la entendía aunque no sufriera lo mismo.

Bella… - me acerqué a ella y la abrasé – basta no llores, yo estoy contigo. No te abandonaré ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Te dije que no te dejaría sola con eso y lo cumplí.

_INICIO FLASH BACK_

Gracias por traerme a la Graduación – dijo Isabella bajándose del auto.

¿Bella? – una hermosa chica había hablado tras Isabella. –

Tanya… - dijo bella sin ánimo –

¿Cómo estas Bella? tenia años sin verte, estas…. Igual que en el bachillerato –Por alguna razón eso me sonó como un insulto, Isabela río en voz baja, Tanya miró dentro del auto y me miró a mí. – ¿quien este galán? ¿Un amigo?

Isabella, me miró nerviosa y luego a Tanya, quien esperaba una respuesta, Se quedo callada unos segundos y luego suspiró.

Es mi novio, Edward Cullen – dijo Isabella y se subió al auto de nuevo. – Hola Amor… - dijo y me besó en la boca. Yo quedé atónito. Isabella me susurró en el oído – Hazlo por mi ¿si? Te juro que te pagaré, ah! Y dime Bella….

Eh… Hola Bell's… - Le sonreí lo mas realista que pude. Apagué el auto. – vine en cuanto pude cielo, es que el consultorio estaba muy lleno.

¿Consultorio? –preguntó Tanya desde la ventana del auto.

Si, soy Doctor – respondí y miré a Bella. En realidad no sabía que rayos hacía. – Cielo… ¿Vamos o que?

Ah!... Si vamos Tyler debe estar esperándome. – bajó del auto y yo también. Por suerte yo ya me había cambiado la sucia ropa y estaba presentable para la graduación.

Bueno… Bella tengo que ir a dentro – dijo Tanya señalando el salón – pero oye! Podríamos vernos algún otro día ¿si?

Eh… supongo… - respondió Bella.

De acuerdo. ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número? – preguntó Tanya mientras sacaba un iPhone de su Bolso.

Si. Es el mismo de hace años… Igual que el Bachillerato – Bromeó Bella, no lo entendía. ¿Se insultaba ella misma?

JAJAJAJA… que graciosa Bella… Hasta luego – Tanya se despidió – Nos vemos Edward!

Adiós! – La contemplé mientras se iba con su bello cuerpo. Mira debía tener una muy tonta expresión porque bella me miró disgustada.

Se supone que deberías hacer eso… - dijo sarcásticamente. Giré mi semblante hacia Bella. – Entremos rápido. No quiero que todos te vean.

¿Por qué? ¿acaso luzco mal? – pregunté mirando mi ropa, me examiné por un momento pero no encontré ningún defecto en mi vestimenta. Bella me miró de arriba abajo. - ¿Entonces?

N-No… - dijo entrecortado. Exhaló – no es eso, es mi familia. Se entrometen mucho en lo que hago y no quiero tener que solicitarte para algo.

Oh… - Comencé a caminar hacia ella – Bueno… Bella… A mi no me molesta, para nada.

De todas formas no me siento cómoda con esto, asique terminemos de entrar y salir – Bella caminó a mi lado hasta entrar en el salón.

Pasamos una Hora en la graduación de su hermano, inevitablemente todos comenzaron a preguntarle a Bella quien era yo, y sin mas que hacer Bella debía responder lo mismo que le había dicho a Tanya o todo se caería, aun no entendía porque habrá inventado semejante cosa, o si no le daba vergüenza conmigo, pero algo me intrigaba mas ¿Seria Bella tan buena Mentirosa?

Mama debo irme, Edward tiene que trabajar temprano y necesita descansar – volvió a mentir, parece que si era buena mintiendo. ¿Por qué lo haría? La mama de Bella, René, me miró.

O-Oh… - Pasé mi mano por mi cabello – e-es cierto… Estoy muy cansado. – Las mentiras no se me daban tan fácil como le salían a Bella.

Entonces supongo que te veré en un mes hija – respondió, René y Abrazó a Bella diciéndole algo al oído, al mismo tiempo los cachetes de Bella se sonrojaron. – Bueno Edward, fue un placer conocerte!

El placer fue mio Señora René – estrechamos manos.

Bella! – Tyler, el Hermano de Bella vino corriendo y exasperado ante nosotros, en su mano derecha llevaba su diploma y aun vestía con toga y birrete. – Gracias por venir!

No te preocupes Ty… Siempre estaré aquí – le respondió Bella con una agradable sonrisa.

Oye… Edward… Cuídala, es muy valiosa para mi – Tyler, me miró con un brillo en los ojos, sus palabras no tenían un tono amenazador, mas bien parecían estarme vendiendo a su hermana, estarme diciendo que Bella era especial.

No te preocupes, La cuidaré más que a mi vida y créeme cuando lo digo, es decir… Soy Doctor, no hay nadie mejor que yo para eso – respondí tomando la mano de Bella, sé que era una total mentira pero ya comenzaba a parecer realidad.

Bella me miró. Con Cuidado le apreté la mano y ella entendió la Señal.

Entonces quedo bien con eso – Tyler Sonrió y como todo joven fue devuelta a festejar con sus amigos, los graduandos.

Ambos nos subimos al auto en silencio, conduci con velocidad a la estación de policía de Phoenix para arreglar lo de el choque Emmett nos esperaba sentado y a su lado Rose. Su rostro no era muy agradable en cambio Emmett estaba tranquilo y sonriente.

¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Rosalie con tono altanero. – llevamos mas de dos horas esperándote! ¿Sabes lo canson que es eso Edward?

Losentimos… Fuimos a la graduación de mi hermano y se alargó mas de lo que creimos – dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros. Rosalie la miró confundida. Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba sin refutarle nada, aparte de su esposo Emmett, que no venia al caso.

Ademas Emmett sabia donde estábamos… - agregué yó. Rosalie enseguida miró a Emmett y puso los ojos en blanco. – Calmate Rose… Emmett no está molesto.

¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? – dijo Rosalie casi gritando.

Por favor no pelen – interrumpió Bella – Fue mi culpa que estuvieran aquí esperando dos horas, si hay alguien a quien debe regañar es a mi. No a Emmett o Edward.

Rosalie se quedó en silencio. Emmett y yo nos vimos a la cara. ¿Bella se estaba echando la responsabilidad encima? Entonces Rosalie sonrió y acarició colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Bella.

Tranquila… Entiendo – dijo Rose dulcemente a Bella. Emmett y yo nos vimos con los ojos desorbitados. Que rara estaba Rose. Hablando dulcemente y perdonando a la gente con facilidad. ¿Que rayos pasó con Rosalie? – arreglemos lo del choque ¿si?

Estoy seguro que esto me lo cobrará en al noche – Emmett surrusó para mi.

Cállate Em… eso no es algo que quisiera saber de mi hermana – le respondí en el mismo tono.

Bella Sonrió de forma Agradecida. Rosalie asintió y se sentó al lado de Emmett. Frente a ellos habían unos asientos asique Bella y yo nos sentamos allí. El fiscal que registra los choques llegó de inmediatamente frente a nosotros con unos papeles para asesorarnos en como solucionaríamos lo del seguro y todo eso. Tanto Bella como yo estábamos de acuerdo en dejar que el seguro de mi auto pagara los daños causados al auto de Bella.

Además, mi auto había quedado totalmente destrozado, cosa que era extraña mi velocidad no era tan alta como para destrozar toda la parte de adelante. Parecía que la vieja camioneta de Bella era mas dura que una roca. Apenas y tenía el parachoques algo doblado y varios rayones en la cabina trasera, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Ahora me tocaría comprar un auto nuevo.

¿Cómo cuanto tiempo tardarían en arreglar mi camioneta? – dijo Bella preocupada.

Uno o dos meses como máximo –

¿Tanto? Pero si solo son unos rayones… - dijo Bella.

Bueno… no es tanto la reparación… es mas lo que dura el tramite de papeles en el seguro del señor Cullen. – respondió el Fiscal.

Es que enserio necesito mi Camioneta, no tengo como transportarme sin ella – Ahora la voz de Bella se había llenado de angustia.

Bella… Si quieres yo podría llevarte mientras no tengas tu camioneta – Me ofrecí. – Se que no tengo auto, pero mañana iré a comprar otro. Podría llevarte con el.

No… Edward, seria demasiado abuso… yo… Esperaré y veré como resuelvo – respondió Bella y se levantó del asiento. - ¿Eso es todo verdad?

Si. Si hay otra cosa yo los contactaré – dijo el fiscal despidiéndose – Que pasen muy buenas noches.

Todos salimos del edificio de la Policía, Rosalie iba al lado de Emmett sin haber dicho una palabra, Todos nos sentíamos mal por Bella quien estaba nerviosa y asustada por no saber que hacer sin preciada Camioneta. Rosalie había venido al departamento de policía en su auto, asique ella y Emmett se fueron juntos y me dejaron a mi y a Bella con el auto de Emmett.

Bella, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras que decía en voz alta las posibilidades de transportarse sin perder tiempo valioso.

Enserio Bella, yo podría llevarte. – le volví a plantear.

No pienso aceptar eso. – dijo alterada. – Te convertirías en mi chofer, y supongo que tienes una vida, y un trabajo una novia… yo… No quiero tener problemas con eso…

No tengo novia, y yo soy mi propio jefe en mi trabajo, además mi vida se basa en lo que yo haga, asique si te llevo esa básicamente seria toda mi vida… Y no tendría que sentirme mal porque fue mi culpa que tu camioneta este en reparación. – Le expliqué. – Bella… déjame enmendarlo, no me gusta dejar las cosas asi…

Bella, me miró nerviosa con una mano en su frente.

¿Estas seguro? – dijo.

Por supuesto! – respondí.

Bella suspiró y abrió la puerta del auto para subirse. Eso lo di por un si. Pero entes de subirse se giro hacia mi.

En cuanto tenga mi camioneta esto se acabará. – advirtió. Y se subió en el auto.

Como quieras Bella… - sonreí con una de mis sonrisas torcidas y subí al auto – bella… Esto fue mi culpa… y no pienso dejarte sola con esto… - comenté mirándola a los ojos y arranque el auto.

Por alguna razón sentía que debía cuidar de Bella, Protegerla y ayudarla, es que Bella se ve tan débil y frágil. Estoy agradecido que no halla estado en la camioneta cuando chocamos, o podría estar lamentándome ahora.

Un sentimiento protector y dulce me conectaba a aquella chica, era la primera vez que algo así me pasaba con una mujer y claramente Bella era un mujer, aunque parecía niña por su dulce rostro y frágil cuerpo, aunque mas obstinada que una niña, y mucho mas terca, pero divertida así no haya habido un solo momento chistoso en todo el día, lose porque parecía ser graciosa y misteriosa a la vez.

Jamás lo he dicho pero… ¡ME ENCANTAN LOS MISTERIOS!

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 1:

NOTICIAS….

Era la Primera vez que salía de mi casa a las tres de la madrugada, mi mama había llamado un taxi con anticipación porque sabia que yo no seria capaz de manejar el auto a tan altas horas. El chofer corría a toda Velocidad entre las oscuras calles de Forks, y esquivaba cada hoyo y cada obstáculo como si tuviera años manejando por la misma vía, Entonces me di cuenta de que salíamos de la ciudad, mire de nuevo por la ventana del auto, aun no estaba seguro de si salíamos o no de Forks, la calle estaba demasiado oscura y no lograba ver los arboles.

Todo esta Bien Cielo… Iremos a Phoenix por un tiempo, Algo ha pasado – Habló Esme. Mi dulce, pasiva y autoritaria madre. Sus Manos acariciaron mi cabello revolviéndolo más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Es algo malo con papa? ¿Tuvo un Accidente en la construcción? – mi corazón se aceleró de tan solo pensar en que había pasado algo a Carlisle.

Esme me miró sonreída. Sus ojos color Canela brillaban con mucha intensidad

No cariño, Tu padre esta en perfectas condiciones, es Rosalie –

Rosalie – murmuré. Entonces recordé que ella y Emmett estaban esperando un hijo, desde hace casi 9 meses - ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Esta bien el pequeño Emmett?

Él bebe esta muy bien cielo, Emmett y Rosalie llamaron hace un rato, Parece que él bebe nacerá dentro de unos días, le aplicaran cesaria porque Rose es muy estrecha y no puede tenerlo. – explicó.

Entonces Sonó el Celular de Esme.

Es tu padre, veré que quiere – contestó – Hola Amor, si Edward esta conmigo, ya estamos cerca del aeropuerto, no cielo Alice dijo que iría mañana es que tiene que hacer unas diligencias en Port Ángeles. ¿Cómo esta Rose? – Su llamada me causaba intriga, quería saber lo que Carlisle le decía y era muy tentadora la idea de pegar mi oreja al celular de Esme. – Dile que no camine mucho y que deje a Emmett hacer las cosas mientras yo llego, se lo diré, Yo también. Nos vemos en unas horas.

Colgó.

¿Que te dijo de Rose? – pregunté ansioso.

Rose esta bien, pero quiere andar cocinando y limpiando. ¿Puedes creerlo? – mi mama Sonrió en forma chistosa – a Rose nunca en su vida le había gustado limpiar, mucho menos cocinar y ahora que no puede lo quiere hacer.

Es una ironía – comenté entre risitas. – además de eso que dijo…

Preguntó por ti y Alice, y también dijo que una chica le preguntó por ti hace unos días, dijo que su nombre era Bella –

¿Bella Preguntó por mí? ¿Y eso fue todo lo que hizo? – volví a preguntar a mi madre.

No lo sé hijo, tu padre solo me dijo eso - Esme me miró de nuevo. – Esa chica, Bella, ¿es la chica aquella que te insultó en el consultorio de Jasper?

Si mama, es la misma – respondí sobando mi mejilla, ya que insultarme no lo fue lo único que hizo.

¿Por qué te insultó? –

Por nada mamá – respondí encogiéndome de Hombros.

Edward, ¿que le hiciste a esa probé chica? –me preguntó seria. Puede que sea el único hijo Varón de mis padres, y que sea muy mentiroso y además de discreto delante de Esme, pero aun así ella me conocía.

Nada mamá, ¿Que podría hacerle yo? El más santo de tus tres hijos – bromeé. Esme me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Hasta yo sabía que no había nada de santo en mí.

Cariño, ten cuidado con lo que haces – me advirtió.

A pesar de que no le conté nada a Esme sabe lo que había pasado con Bella, tal vez no al detalle, pero ella me conoce bien y estoy seguro de que no duda en que entre Bella y yo pasó algo.

Además es extraño que Bella halla preguntado por mi, Después de que ella me insulto, me golpeó y me mando al caño, ¿ahora quería saber de mi? ¿Acaso esta loca? ó ¿es bipolar?

Para que me estaría buscando Bella, Ella no es de esas que vuelve a buscar a los pervertidos que la molestan. Puede que se halla arrepentido y quiera salir conmigo después de todo…

Aun no olvido cuando la Conocí.

_FLASH BACK_

Phoenix, Arizona.

Dime Emmett, ¿Como va el Matrimonio con mi Hermana? – pregunté mientras Manejaba hacia la casa de Emmett y Rosalie y veía mi Celular, Jessica me había mandado mil Mensajes y todos terminaban con un: "te quiero ver". Siempre es lo mismo con ella, aun no entiende que lo nuestro solo fue una noche.

Emmett Río entre dientes.

Rose es muy buena esposa – Comenzó – Me complace en todo lo que quiero y hasta cumple su promesa de dejar su mal carácter. La verdad es que me hace muy feliz, sé que solo llevo unos cuantos meses con ella siendo esposos, pero te digo que es mejor estar casado que mantenerse en un noviazgo.

Entonces, ¿es mi hermana una excelente mujer? – pregunté confundido ante la respuesta de Emmett, se me hace difícil imaginarme a Rose sin discutir o poner una mala cara.

Si que lo es – respondió Emmett y soltó un suspiro. – Te juro que tuve suerte con ella.

Eso lo dices porque es mi hermana –

No, Eddy tu muy bien sabes cuando miento y cuando no. Es enserio – Emmett me miró completamente serio, de verdad estaba adulando a mi hermana, a Rosalie.

Está bien te creo. – le respondí y finalmente miré otra vez a la calle, Solo para darme cuenta de que iba a chocar con una camioneta. Intenté esquivarla de inmediatamente pero ya era demasiado tarde, la camioneta estaba muy cerca y a la velocidad que iba necesitaba frenar, pero por alguna razón el auto no se detenía. Lo único que pude hacer fue sostenerme bien para no causarme algún golpe del que pueda sufrir luego.

Emmett vio la camioneta frente a nosotros, y luego a nosotros a punto de chocarla, entonces con rapidez abrió la puerta que estaba de su lado, me tomó del brazo y se lanzó junto conmigo del auto, segundos antes de chocar. Los dos caímos dando vueltas sobre el asfalto.

No! No no no no no! – gritó una chica detrás de los dos autos chocados. Emmett y yo nos levantamos todos sucios y raspados del asfalto, corrimos directo hacia donde se hallaba el feo accidente, al principio estaba asustado, la voz de una chica gritando "¡No! No no no no!" significaba que alguien había muerto o estaba herido. Por mi mente pasaba la posibilidad de convertirme en un asesino por ser descuidado con el auto, no quería ir a prisión por un problema técnico del auto.

¿Que pasa? ¿Quién esta herido? – gritó Emmett viendo a la chica gritona.

Nadie esta herido, excepto por mi auto – replicó la chica mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza – mi padre me matará. Estoy muerta, muerta.

Cálmate – le interrumpí – no es tu culpa, es mi culpa.

La chica me miró y respiró profundo, bajó sus brazos. Segundos después Parecía haberse calmado.

¿Me dices tu nombre? – preguntó con voz baja y con los ojos cerrados.

Edward Cullen, para servirte – ofrecí mi mano.

¿Para servirme? Tu rompiste mi camioneta! – comenzó a gritar – que no viste que estaba estacionada! De seguro mirabas el celular, claro, mírate – me señaló - por tu vestimenta se nota que eres de esos que no le importa chocar autos porque tienen dinero, pues a mi si me importa Edward Cullen.

Dijo mi nombre con rabia.

Señorita, cálmese nosotros pagaremos los daños – dijo Emmett mientras que yo aun buscaba que decir.

Disculpe Amigo de Edward Cullen – volvió decir mi nombre con rabia - pero usted no tiene algo que yo perderé con la reparación de mi camioneta, tiempo y mi trabajo. –

Discúlpeme, no quise dañar su camioneta – dije intentando controlar mi rabia, ella no era nadie para gritarme.

Y de que sirve su disculpa, ya la chocó! No puedo devolver el tiempo! – volvió a gritar. Esa fue la última gota que derramó el vaso.

Si dañe su vieja y fea camioneta, lamento que tenga que perder su trabajo y su valioso tiempo, pero yo no estoy aquí para que usted me grite por un accidente mecánico, asique sea decente y compórtese como una dama, por favor! – usé mi voz gruesa y Temperamental. Esta chica me estaba sacando de quicio con sus griterías y temperamento. De repente La chica se calló, se quedó en total silencio mirándonos a mi y Emmett, Paralizada.

¿Estás bien? - le pregunté. Estaba Pálida, totalmente pálida o creo que su piel ya era así. – oye…

Isabella – dijo finalmente y ofreció su mano, Parecía estar bien – Lo siento, lamento a verles gritado, es que no he pasado unos muy buenos días y ahora mi camioneta, mi único transporte, Dioss… todo se me esta poniendo en el cuello.

Tranquila Isabella, Nosotros pagaremos los daños – dijo Emmett.

No tengo duda en eso, gracias. – sonrió débilmente y miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca. – Mierda! Se me hace tarde!

¿Qué pasa Isabella? – pregunté, la chica se veía muy angustiada y nerviosa.

Tengo que ir una reunión familiar muy importante, y estoy aquí. – dijo.

¿Es demasiado importante? – preguntó Emmett.

Si. Es Mi Hermano Tyler, hoy se gradúa, llevaba días pidiendo permiso en la Oficina para ir a su graduación, hasta que al fin lo logré – su rostro se volvió triste – supongo que no iré. Demonios, yo siempre atraigo la mala suerte.

Edward Puede llevarte – dijo Emmett. Ambos miramos a Emmett. – Mi casa esta a pocas calles de aquí y allí esta mi auto, puedes ir y llevarla, yo me encargaré de los autos.

¿Estas seguro Em? – dije. La idea de dejarlo e ir a su casa donde seguramente se hallaba Rosalie no eras muy buena, ya que conociendo a mi hermana ella preguntaría de inmediato por su esposo y si le contara lo que paso me volvería loco con sus nervios y ataques verbales.

Claro que si Eddy. Vayan! Yo me encargo. – Emmett movió su mano en señal de que nos fuéramos. Isabella sonrió y lo abrazó inconscientemente.

Gracias! De verdad – le dijo.

No te preocupes. Ahora vete con Edward –

Isabella me miró, Esa fue su señal para decirme "Vamos". Tomé las llaves de la casa de Emmett y Rose y comencé a caminar con Isabella a mi lado. La casa estaba a solo 3 cuadras, no era muy lejos pero era tiempo suficiente como para tener una pequeña conversación, no me gustaba andar en silencio y menos cuando una chica estaba a mi lado. Sin embargo Isabella se mantenía en silencio y miraba al frente, ignorando que yo estaba allí. La miré evaluándola, no me había dado cuenta de los atributos que tenia, de su gran trasero y sus muy bien puestos senos a pesar de ser pequeños, tampoco consideré su vestimenta, su short de Blue Jean apretando su trasero y su camisa Negra, para ir a una graduación estaba demasiado sencilla, aunque debo admitir que se veía sexy, mostrando sus largas y Blancas piernas, Su cabellera castaña, pero a la vez Rojiza estaba suelta ondeando en la brisa, por simple vista supuse que el largo de su cabello no pasaría de la mitad de la espalda, tenia unas muy lindas mejillas algo rosadas y labios esponjosos. Sus ojos estaban debajo de unos lentes de sol oscuros que no me dejaban ver tras de si.

De repente Isabella me miró. Volteé mi mirada hacia el frente.

¿Falta mucho? – preguntó.

No ya estamos cerca. – respondí algo nervioso, creí que me había pillado viéndola. – esa es la casa.

Isabella, se detuvo al ver la casa de Emmett y Rose. Parece que se había sorprendido demasiado, como si no hubiera visto una mansión, aunque la casa de Emmett y Rose no es tan ostentosa como la que tengo en Forks, de hecho comparándolas, la de Em y Rose esta de tres…

¿Es esta la casa de tu amigo? –

Corrección, mi cuñado. Si. Es pequeña ¿no? – comenté. Y abrí la puerta – pasemos rápido deben estar esperándote.

Entramos a la casa, coloqué mi chaqueta sobre la mesa del jardín frontal y corrí al porche para sacar el auto de Emmett. Isabella se quedo al lado de mi chaqueta esperándome y viendo la casa.

¿Edward? – preguntó Rosalie desde la ventana panorámica de la sala que daba con el jardín. - ¿Dónde esta Emmett?

Esta con mi auto – respondí corriendo hacia el porche.

¿Quién es esta chica? – pregunto Rosalie y señaló a Isabella quien se quedó callada.

Emmett y yo tuvimos un accidente, yo estaba distraído y choque con el auto de Isabella – Señale a Isabella mientras Abría la puerta del Auto de Emmett.

¿Emmett esta bien? –dijo rose enseguida con una mano en su corazón.

Si rose… Él está bien, y yo también por si te interesa – Rose suspiro de Alivio.

No. Yo sé que estas bien te estoy viendo. ¿Por qué Emmett no vino contigo? –

Porque se quedo cuidando los autos y esperando al fiscal, Rose no tengo tiempo para esto, tráeme algo de ropa -

Enseguida Rosalie sacó de mis maletas un Blue jean y una de mis camisas favoritas, ya que la ropa que llevaba puesta se había ensuciado con el choque. Isabella aclaró su garganta mirando a Rosalie.

Eh… Hola… Edward, ¿podríamos irnos ya? – dijo señalando el reloj en su muñeca, se le hacía tarde y yo estaba hablando con Rose.

Si. En cuanto me cambie de Ropa… –

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

El vuelo pasó mas rápido de lo que había imaginado, y en pocas horas ya estaba en Phoenix, junto a mi Hermana embarazada, a su esposo emocionado y a mi padre preocupado. Llegamos a la casa de Emmett mi mamá corrió a ver a Rosalie, mientras que yo tuve que bajar las maletas del taxi. Todos estaban felices por vernos, hace meses que no nos veíamos la cara y que no veíamos la pansa de Rose, estaba mas grande y Rose se veía mas agotada, esta vez si tenia derecho a poner malas caras, pero supongo que por la emoción del pequeño Emmett solo Sonreía.

Los cinco nos sentamos en los muebles de cuero de Rose, ella es decoradora, asique su casa siempre estaba bien remodelada y cómoda. Carlisle se sentó a lado de Esme, Rose como siempre al lado de Emmett y yo frente a las dos parejas, como siempre solo.

Wow… Rose estas gorda – bromeé, pero a nadie le causó gracia mi chiste por que me miraron mal. – Amm… ¿Cómo esta el pequeño Emmett? – cambié el tema

Muy bien, el doctor dice que es un bebe grande y que esta muy sano. – respondió Emmett orgulloso de su hijo.

¿Cuando te harán la cesaria? – preguntó Esme preocupada.

En una semana mamá, ya el doctor me dio la cita y me dijo todo lo que debía hacer para prepararme. – Rosalie estaba algo asustada, tal vez era la idea de ser operada, o de que una fea cicatriz quedara en su abdomen bajo al tener a su hijo, ella no era modelo, pero siendo tan guapa era obvio que le preocupara su físico.

¿Dónde esta Jazz? – pregunté buscándolo con la vista. A pesar de que tenia tiempo sin saber algo de mi familia, prefería ver a mi mejor amigo Jasper.

Esta en el consultorio, una chica lo llamó para una consulta urgente. – Carlisle me miró – creo que es tu amiga Bella.

¿Bella? – dije. Enseguida me levanté del mueble – voy a ir al consultorio entonces… Vendré para la cena.

Salí con rapidez de la casa de Rose y Emmett, estaba desesperado por ver a Bella, si ella me había tratado a las patadas y yo a ella, pero no fui yo quien comenzó a buscarla y además, necesitaba salir con alguien que no fuera Ángela o mi mamá. Tomé un Taxi hasta el consultorio de Jasper, yo sabia que luego volvería con el porque Jasper no me dejaría jamás varado en algún lugar. Su consultorio estaba cerrado para otros clientes, Solo había atendido a Bella; Mas extraño aún.

¿Jasper? – llamé desde la recepción. – Soy yo Edward.

No. Bella Cálmate – escuche susurros desde su oficina – Bella. No!

Entonces bella vino furiosa hacia mí.

Edward! – Dijo en voz alta – eres un maldito!

¿Qué? ¿Porque que te hice? –

Te odio! Arruinaste mi vida! No sé que voy a hacer ahora – Bella estaba llorando y muy frustrada – esto es tu culpa Edward, tu culpa, debiste haberme dejado allí en el coche gritándote, en lugar de llevarme a la graduación y luego hacernos amigos… me hubiese evitado este enorme problema.

Pero… ¿cual problema? De que hablas Bell's – yo estaba confundido, y nadie me explicaba que pasaba.

Bella esta embarazada – dijo Jasper. Con la hoja de los resultados en la mano – tiene dos meses de gestación.

Mi rostro quedó paralizado, no podía moverme, estaba totalmente distraído. No era posible que Bella estuviera embarazada de mi ó ¿si? NO. Yo hace mucho que no veo a bella, además la ultima vez que dormí con ella, ella tomo sus pastillas porque yo se las di. Eso del embarazo no era posible.

¿Estas seguro de esto Jasper? – pregunté.

SI. Esta embarazada – Jasper me dio el papel con los resultados efectivamente positivos. Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima. Yo con un bebe y de Bella, yo. Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen, siendo padre a mis 23 años. DE NINGUNA MANERA! Ese debía ser un error.

Pues no lo creo, hagamos otra prueba, debe estar equivocado ese resultado. – dije nervioso y alterado. Bella estaba sentada en el mismo mueble que yo pero a una muy grande distancia de mí.

Edward, ya hicimos tres pruebas mas y todas están correctas – respondió Jasper. Y se sentó frente a nosotros – sé que es difícil pero véanlo del lado bueno un hijo es una bendición. Han sido bendecidos.

Entonces Bella comenzó a llorar más fuerte con su cabeza entre sus piernas, Lloraba con nostalgia y desespero. Ella sufría muchos más que yo con esto, sus estudios, su trabajo, que dirán sus Padres, yo la entendía aunque no sufriera lo mismo.

Bella… - me acerqué a ella y la abrasé – basta no llores, yo estoy contigo. No te abandonaré ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Te dije que no te dejaría sola con eso y lo cumplí.

_INICIO FLASH BACK_

Gracias por traerme a la Graduación – dijo Isabella bajándose del auto.

¿Bella? – una hermosa chica había hablado tras Isabella. –

Tanya… - dijo bella sin ánimo –

¿Cómo estas Bella? tenia años sin verte, estas…. Igual que en el bachillerato –Por alguna razón eso me sonó como un insulto, Isabela río en voz baja, Tanya miró dentro del auto y me miró a mí. – ¿quien este galán? ¿Un amigo?

Isabella, me miró nerviosa y luego a Tanya, quien esperaba una respuesta, Se quedo callada unos segundos y luego suspiró.

Es mi novio, Edward Cullen – dijo Isabella y se subió al auto de nuevo. – Hola Amor… - dijo y me besó en la boca. Yo quedé atónito. Isabella me susurró en el oído – Hazlo por mi ¿si? Te juro que te pagaré, ah! Y dime Bella….

Eh… Hola Bell's… - Le sonreí lo mas realista que pude. Apagué el auto. – vine en cuanto pude cielo, es que el consultorio estaba muy lleno.

¿Consultorio? –preguntó Tanya desde la ventana del auto.

Si, soy Doctor – respondí y miré a Bella. En realidad no sabía que rayos hacía. – Cielo… ¿Vamos o que?

Ah!... Si vamos Tyler debe estar esperándome. – bajó del auto y yo también. Por suerte yo ya me había cambiado la sucia ropa y estaba presentable para la graduación.

Bueno… Bella tengo que ir a dentro – dijo Tanya señalando el salón – pero oye! Podríamos vernos algún otro día ¿si?

Eh… supongo… - respondió Bella.

De acuerdo. ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número? – preguntó Tanya mientras sacaba un iPhone de su Bolso.

Si. Es el mismo de hace años… Igual que el Bachillerato – Bromeó Bella, no lo entendía. ¿Se insultaba ella misma?

JAJAJAJA… que graciosa Bella… Hasta luego – Tanya se despidió – Nos vemos Edward!

Adiós! – La contemplé mientras se iba con su bello cuerpo. Mira debía tener una muy tonta expresión porque bella me miró disgustada.

Se supone que deberías hacer eso… - dijo sarcásticamente. Giré mi semblante hacia Bella. – Entremos rápido. No quiero que todos te vean.

¿Por qué? ¿acaso luzco mal? – pregunté mirando mi ropa, me examiné por un momento pero no encontré ningún defecto en mi vestimenta. Bella me miró de arriba abajo. - ¿Entonces?

N-No… - dijo entrecortado. Exhaló – no es eso, es mi familia. Se entrometen mucho en lo que hago y no quiero tener que solicitarte para algo.

Oh… - Comencé a caminar hacia ella – Bueno… Bella… A mi no me molesta, para nada.

De todas formas no me siento cómoda con esto, asique terminemos de entrar y salir – Bella caminó a mi lado hasta entrar en el salón.

Pasamos una Hora en la graduación de su hermano, inevitablemente todos comenzaron a preguntarle a Bella quien era yo, y sin mas que hacer Bella debía responder lo mismo que le había dicho a Tanya o todo se caería, aun no entendía porque habrá inventado semejante cosa, o si no le daba vergüenza conmigo, pero algo me intrigaba mas ¿Seria Bella tan buena Mentirosa?

Mama debo irme, Edward tiene que trabajar temprano y necesita descansar – volvió a mentir, parece que si era buena mintiendo. ¿Por qué lo haría? La mama de Bella, René, me miró.

O-Oh… - Pasé mi mano por mi cabello – e-es cierto… Estoy muy cansado. – Las mentiras no se me daban tan fácil como le salían a Bella.

Entonces supongo que te veré en un mes hija – respondió, René y Abrazó a Bella diciéndole algo al oído, al mismo tiempo los cachetes de Bella se sonrojaron. – Bueno Edward, fue un placer conocerte!

El placer fue mio Señora René – estrechamos manos.

Bella! – Tyler, el Hermano de Bella vino corriendo y exasperado ante nosotros, en su mano derecha llevaba su diploma y aun vestía con toga y birrete. – Gracias por venir!

No te preocupes Ty… Siempre estaré aquí – le respondió Bella con una agradable sonrisa.

Oye… Edward… Cuídala, es muy valiosa para mi – Tyler, me miró con un brillo en los ojos, sus palabras no tenían un tono amenazador, mas bien parecían estarme vendiendo a su hermana, estarme diciendo que Bella era especial.

No te preocupes, La cuidaré más que a mi vida y créeme cuando lo digo, es decir… Soy Doctor, no hay nadie mejor que yo para eso – respondí tomando la mano de Bella, sé que era una total mentira pero ya comenzaba a parecer realidad.

Bella me miró. Con Cuidado le apreté la mano y ella entendió la Señal.

Entonces quedo bien con eso – Tyler Sonrió y como todo joven fue devuelta a festejar con sus amigos, los graduandos.

Ambos nos subimos al auto en silencio, conduci con velocidad a la estación de policía de Phoenix para arreglar lo de el choque Emmett nos esperaba sentado y a su lado Rose. Su rostro no era muy agradable en cambio Emmett estaba tranquilo y sonriente.

¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Rosalie con tono altanero. – llevamos mas de dos horas esperándote! ¿Sabes lo canson que es eso Edward?

Losentimos… Fuimos a la graduación de mi hermano y se alargó mas de lo que creimos – dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros. Rosalie la miró confundida. Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba sin refutarle nada, aparte de su esposo Emmett, que no venia al caso.

Ademas Emmett sabia donde estábamos… - agregué yó. Rosalie enseguida miró a Emmett y puso los ojos en blanco. – Calmate Rose… Emmett no está molesto.

¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? – dijo Rosalie casi gritando.

Por favor no pelen – interrumpió Bella – Fue mi culpa que estuvieran aquí esperando dos horas, si hay alguien a quien debe regañar es a mi. No a Emmett o Edward.

Rosalie se quedó en silencio. Emmett y yo nos vimos a la cara. ¿Bella se estaba echando la responsabilidad encima? Entonces Rosalie sonrió y acarició colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Bella.

Tranquila… Entiendo – dijo Rose dulcemente a Bella. Emmett y yo nos vimos con los ojos desorbitados. Que rara estaba Rose. Hablando dulcemente y perdonando a la gente con facilidad. ¿Que rayos pasó con Rosalie? – arreglemos lo del choque ¿si?

Estoy seguro que esto me lo cobrará en al noche – Emmett surrusó para mi.

Cállate Em… eso no es algo que quisiera saber de mi hermana – le respondí en el mismo tono.

Bella Sonrió de forma Agradecida. Rosalie asintió y se sentó al lado de Emmett. Frente a ellos habían unos asientos asique Bella y yo nos sentamos allí. El fiscal que registra los choques llegó de inmediatamente frente a nosotros con unos papeles para asesorarnos en como solucionaríamos lo del seguro y todo eso. Tanto Bella como yo estábamos de acuerdo en dejar que el seguro de mi auto pagara los daños causados al auto de Bella.

Además, mi auto había quedado totalmente destrozado, cosa que era extraña mi velocidad no era tan alta como para destrozar toda la parte de adelante. Parecía que la vieja camioneta de Bella era mas dura que una roca. Apenas y tenía el parachoques algo doblado y varios rayones en la cabina trasera, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Ahora me tocaría comprar un auto nuevo.

¿Cómo cuanto tiempo tardarían en arreglar mi camioneta? – dijo Bella preocupada.

Uno o dos meses como máximo –

¿Tanto? Pero si solo son unos rayones… - dijo Bella.

Bueno… no es tanto la reparación… es mas lo que dura el tramite de papeles en el seguro del señor Cullen. – respondió el Fiscal.

Es que enserio necesito mi Camioneta, no tengo como transportarme sin ella – Ahora la voz de Bella se había llenado de angustia.

Bella… Si quieres yo podría llevarte mientras no tengas tu camioneta – Me ofrecí. – Se que no tengo auto, pero mañana iré a comprar otro. Podría llevarte con el.

No… Edward, seria demasiado abuso… yo… Esperaré y veré como resuelvo – respondió Bella y se levantó del asiento. - ¿Eso es todo verdad?

Si. Si hay otra cosa yo los contactaré – dijo el fiscal despidiéndose – Que pasen muy buenas noches.

Todos salimos del edificio de la Policía, Rosalie iba al lado de Emmett sin haber dicho una palabra, Todos nos sentíamos mal por Bella quien estaba nerviosa y asustada por no saber que hacer sin preciada Camioneta. Rosalie había venido al departamento de policía en su auto, asique ella y Emmett se fueron juntos y me dejaron a mi y a Bella con el auto de Emmett.

Bella, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras que decía en voz alta las posibilidades de transportarse sin perder tiempo valioso.

Enserio Bella, yo podría llevarte. – le volví a plantear.

No pienso aceptar eso. – dijo alterada. – Te convertirías en mi chofer, y supongo que tienes una vida, y un trabajo una novia… yo… No quiero tener problemas con eso…

No tengo novia, y yo soy mi propio jefe en mi trabajo, además mi vida se basa en lo que yo haga, asique si te llevo esa básicamente seria toda mi vida… Y no tendría que sentirme mal porque fue mi culpa que tu camioneta este en reparación. – Le expliqué. – Bella… déjame enmendarlo, no me gusta dejar las cosas asi…

Bella, me miró nerviosa con una mano en su frente.

¿Estas seguro? – dijo.

Por supuesto! – respondí.

Bella suspiró y abrió la puerta del auto para subirse. Eso lo di por un si. Pero entes de subirse se giro hacia mi.

En cuanto tenga mi camioneta esto se acabará. – advirtió. Y se subió en el auto.

Como quieras Bella… - sonreí con una de mis sonrisas torcidas y subí al auto – bella… Esto fue mi culpa… y no pienso dejarte sola con esto… - comenté mirándola a los ojos y arranque el auto.

Por alguna razón sentía que debía cuidar de Bella, Protegerla y ayudarla, es que Bella se ve tan débil y frágil. Estoy agradecido que no halla estado en la camioneta cuando chocamos, o podría estar lamentándome ahora.

Un sentimiento protector y dulce me conectaba a aquella chica, era la primera vez que algo así me pasaba con una mujer y claramente Bella era un mujer, aunque parecía niña por su dulce rostro y frágil cuerpo, aunque mas obstinada que una niña, y mucho mas terca, pero divertida así no haya habido un solo momento chistoso en todo el día, lose porque parecía ser graciosa y misteriosa a la vez.

Jamás lo he dicho pero… ¡ME ENCANTAN LOS MISTERIOS!

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_


End file.
